


Cozinha

by SilverCamellia



Series: Glorious World ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, mas talvez dê certo, ou não, se você está confuso eu explico depois, é fluff familiar (?) envolvendo comida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCamellia/pseuds/SilverCamellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozinha era a parte mais movimentada da casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(uma ficlet de uma futura fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozinha

**Author's Note:**

> eh, só tô fazendo isso porque deu vontade  
> esses personagens são de uma fanfic original que eu ando montando, e eu prefiro literalmente escrever historinhas sobre eles do que colocar nas fichas  
> why? bem, porque eu sou otária, óbvio

Cada um na casa cozinhava de um jeito.

Leo era prático e rápido; bifes grelhados na frigideira com manteiga e temperos. Ocasionalmente uma carne assada. Uma única vez ele tentou fazer peixe, mas errou o ponto e todos jantaram pizza. Mas nas carnes era inigualável. Talvez por ser parte leão ele conseguia compreender qual sabor combinava mais com a carne do dia.

Já Siobhan tinha uma habilidade incrível com doces de qualquer tipo. Bolos, panquecas, quadradinhos de chocolate decorados; tudo era feito por ela. Sabia exatamente quanto de açúcar colocar e quanto cada um comia (a tabela na geladeira de porções para a casa foi feita por ela mesma, graças a sua habilidade de observação), e isso quase sempre tornava seus doces impossíveis de sobrar.

O mestre das massas era Giovanni. Mesmo que nunca comesse nada, apenas seus pedaços de carne, ele ainda sabia fazer lasanhas como ninguém, e desde que ganhou o livro de macarrões de Killina, miojo era proibido naquela casa. Sempre havia um potinho com macarrão e algum molho obscuro pronto pra comer estocado na geladeira, além da lasanha pronta congelada que ele fazia para as missões.

Por incrível que pareça, Erin não era cem por cento inútil, ocasionalmente limpando os móveis e fazendo petiscos nos dias de treinamento. Sempre algo saudável e cheio de calorias, para que tivessem mais energia. Nos dias de bom humor, as barrinhas tinham sabores diferentes, adequados para o paladar de cada um. O de Siobhan era o mais doce.

Ninguém, repito, ninguém na casa confiava nas sopas de Jess. Poderia ter qualquer coisa ali, já que todos, uma hora ou outra, foram sujeitos às poções em teste dela. Claro, ela sempre tinha estudado a poção a fundo e qualquer coisa ela sabia reverter os sintomas, mas ninguém queria ser o Giovanni Nº2 e vomitar caramujos até que ela achasse o liquido certo na baderna que era seu quarto. Porém, quando alguém ficava de cama ou simplesmente estava em um dia ruim, ela jurava por Magik que não havia batizado a sopa e a pessoa poderia comer tranquilamente.

Lumi não podia se aproximar da cozinha. Os ovos cozinhavam na sua mão, o óleo fervia e espirrava para os lados só dele segurar a garrafa, e repetidas vezes alguém teve de ir ao mercado já que a bebida do dia tinha evaporado porque algum imbecil (Leo, normalmente) pediu pra que ele segurasse a garrafa. No entanto, ele aceitava provar tudo. As massas de Giovanni seriam mais duras sem a ajuda de Lumi, e ovos cozidos eram fáceis de ser feitos. Mesmo não podendo tocar direito em nada sem que o calor de suas mãos fervesse tudo, o astrifero ainda era uma mão na roda para os cozinheiros de plantão.

O único humano da casa não cozinhava nada além de um omelete para o café, e isso era fato. Bebidas e drinques eram com ele, mas um bolo ou um bife? Viravam carvão e o recipiente usado ia pro lixo, porque a comida sempre grudava. Mas ninguém reclamava, a cozinha já era pequena com tantos cozinheiros de plantão disputando o pacote de farinha, e Aiden ficava feliz de comer qualquer coisa que eles testassem no dia.

Killina, bem... Killina era sempre diferente. Ela fazia comidas elaboradas, carnes que levavam horas no forno, sempre molhando, ou tortas complexas e cheias de tempos cronometrados. Era a sua distração do dia-a-dia e da realidade em que estava. Ela negaria sempre, mas bastava alguém falar que queria comer algo e lá ia ela, preparar uma comida elaborada e chique que ocupava qualquer espaço da sua cabeça e a impedia de pensar no futuro. Quando Aiden descobriu, e decidiu ajudar, ela começou a cozinhar menos, mas agora suas tortas e assados tinham mais gosto de casa e menos gosto de um restaurante frio e distante. 

Almoços e jantares eram confortáveis. Todos sentados a mesa, conversando sobre o dia, livros, coisas novas, e Killina apenas assistindo e dando um pitaco ou outro. Aquilo seria o mais próximo que todos chegariam de uma reunião familiar por muito tempo, e cada um aproveitava do seu jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ como eu sou trouxa  
> é, se por acaso você se interessou ou algo assim, não se preocupe, eu tô montando e sai até o fim do ano  
> Acho


End file.
